


Love's As Short As Summer Nights

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Het, Kissing, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Wankless Wankfic, don't be afraid to touch your meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa enjoys Cisco's company, if only for the reason that he treats her like an equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's As Short As Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderingxrivers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wanderingxrivers).



> Written for Day 31 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Delight", and for the pairing Lisa Snart/Cisco Ramon, as requested by @wanderingxrivers on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from the Oysterband song, _By Northern Lights_.

Lisa closes the door and sighs like a giddy sixteen year old. 

Except at sixteen, she'd been far from giddy, trying to survive in a brutal household where her father's idea of affection was a backhand across the face.

This thing with Cisco Ramon isn't supposed to mean anything. He's a baby, at least a decade younger in years and a century younger in experience, but she's drawn to him like Mick's drawn to an open flame. And that worries her. She's the Golden Glider, an ice queen, she's a criminal and proud of it. 

There's nothing about this relationship that should work. She's the very opposite of Cisco Ramon, a squeaky-clean scientist who's best friends with The Flash, her brother's nemesis. They shouldn't even have a relationship. Except that he's funny and sweet and looks at her like she's a goddess, and treats her like she's a strong, independent woman. 

Like an equal.

And that's what's so heady and compelling and addictive. For all the times that Len and Mick have included her in their plans, they don't treat her an their equal. Not really. And it's not that they think they're better or stronger or smarter than she is, it's just that she'll always be Lenny Snart's precious baby sister. Someone to be protected and nurtured and adored.

It drives her a little crazy. It drives her into Cisco Ramon's arms. Or at least, into his company, because he hasn't made a move on her, yet.

They've gone out to dinner, nothing fancy. He's taken her to the movies, twice - including tonight's midnight showing of _The Little Shop of Horrors_. Afterwards, over pancakes at an all-night diner, they'd joked/not-joked about the possibility of a real "Audrey-2", given the particle accelerator disaster and the rise of the metas.

As he'd walked her back to her motorcycle, he'd said, "Don't give me nightmares. It's bad enough dealing with the things I see. I don't need to imagine carnivorous alien plants, too."

Lisa stopped him, cupping one hand around his jaw. "Then how about I give you something to ensure some sweet dreams, instead," and she kissed him. It started out much like the kiss she'd given him after he'd rescued her from her father's evil plans to ensure Lenny's cooperation, but it didn't stay sweet.

Cisco kept his hands on her waist, his tongue in his mouth, and yet she wanted him to devour her. "I won't break if you really kiss me."

Cisco pulled back and looked at her, trying to read her sincerity. "You might not break, but you could kill me."

She'd grinned. "Don't worry, sweetness. I'm the Golden Glider, not the Black Widow. I don't kill my mates."

Cisco grinned back, appreciating the reference. "In that case, he pulled her close and to her absolute delight, he dropped her over his arm and dipped her, kissing her like they were a pair of lovers from the golden age of Hollywood. Then he stood her up and kissed her again, his hands still on her hips, his tongue still in his own mouth, but with heat and passion and real desire. 

She could even feel his arousal - he was making no attempt to keep their lower bodies apart. He wanted her to know what she did to him, what she made him feel.

When they broke apart, she was panting and wanted to throw Cisco on the back of her motorcycle and take him home with her. But fate, in the way of Team Flash, had a way of intervening - even at two in the morning - and Cisco had to go.

She'd even offered to drop him off at S.T.A.R. Labs, but he'd pointed out the van in the nearly empty parking lot, a few spots from her bike. They'd parted reluctantly and she went home.

Alone now and clothed only in the memory of Cisco's kiss and everything he'd made her feel, she stretches out on her bed and savors it, her fingers teasing over her body. Lisa knows she can't count on seeing Cisco again; their lives are too different, too much in opposition, but she could dream, couldn't she? 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
